


Into the Night [Version 6 - Jooheon]

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Series: Into The Night [6]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alley Sex, Alleyway, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Dom Lee Jooheon, Exhibitionism, FUCK, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Gen, Halloween, Into The Night, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Kinky, MX, Mask, NSFW, Orgasm, POV reader, Rain, Series, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, Top Lee Jooheon, Vampire Fetish, Vampire Lee Jooheon, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vampirism, Vers. 6, Version 6, Voyeurism, Work, barista, cock - Freeform, coffee shop AU, cum, explicit - Freeform, fanficiton, kpop, mature - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, public, vampire, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: A/N: I am here with another one! This time, it’s the sixth part of a seven part series called “Into The Night”. I’m going to do a version for every member of Monsta X. They are all Vampire AUs, but for different kinds of vampires. Vampires have always been my favorite of the cliche horror related supernatural creatures, and I enjoy them so much that I wrote seven segments! Wow, we have come so far! I am excited to present this one, as Jooheon is my bias~ I had lots of fun writing this one, so I hope you really enjoy it. Happy smutting~





	Into the Night [Version 6 - Jooheon]

The coffee shop was never busy at this time of day–it was practically a ghost town disguised as a trendy café. From time to time, you tricked yourself into thinking that the bell atop the front door would jingle, but each time you looked up, it had just been your imagination. Not one stool filled, not one coffee brewed. Throwing back a shot of espresso to stop any yawn that might come to you, you focused your eyes on the world outside, hoping that watching rain filled clouds pass would make time go just a bit quicker.

The sound of the rain as it gently pattered against the glass windows made you feel as if you’d rather be home, curled up in bed. Work was slow, so you found yourself daydreaming, staring at the outside world as if it were a place begging to be explored. You assumed it was the allure of a day off that would never come, and as you straightened, you sighed and rubbed your hands down the apron you wore, telling yourself you should at least clean up or something—lest the boss get on your case for not doing enough work. ‘Always something to do’, that’s what they said every time.

Pushing a hand through your hair, you gave one last glance to the rainy day and pursed your lips. Maybe you could find a reason to go outside—then you could feel the cool, fresh air and the gentle touch of droplets on your skin. You felt as if that would heal you, make you feel as if you could keep working through your shift. Tapping a finger to your bottom lip, you glanced around the room until your eyes landed on the pile of trash bags in the corner. Jackpot. What more gallant an endeavor is there than taking out an establishment’s trash? It was your ticket outside.

As you were the only one working, you had to lock the coffee shop, put up your ‘on break’ signage and turn off the lights in the front sitting area. It wasn’t that you planned on being outside too long, but knowing your luck, the only patron you’d had for the last hour and a half would try and come in while you were outside—and your boss, if they found out, would have a cow. Grabbing the bags, you headed for the back door, reaching to open it just right so as not to set off the emergency exit alarm. Using your foot, you wedged a nearby concrete fragment in the doorway to stop it closing and locking you out. Turning, you headed into the alley, toward the dumpsters.

It was pleasantly cool outside, a misting with rain giving you the gentlest of chills, but you welcomed the feeling. Glancing down the alleyway, you were met with the familiar fence at the nearby end, and the street at the other, a few cars passing before it became silent once more. Heading towards the first dumpster, you would toss in the bags, and turn, head tipping up as you took a moment to appreciate the feeling of being away from the counter. Opening your eyes, you looked forward, the feeling of cold metal against your neck shocking you from your calm.

Your eyes widened, threatening to break your face as you realized there was a knife held to your throat. Focusing on the assailant, a young man in a grey hoodie, ski mask covering his face. He tightened his arms, forcing you back until you met the brick of a building harshly. Pinning you, they sneered, a hand pressing that knife as the other dropped, rummaging through your apron before forcing it up, feeling of your pockets and up, fingers grazing your abdomen, their tongue peeking out in perverse deviance. Taking your phone, they pocketed it, and you twitched.

“Stay still…” The mugger breathed, fingers pushing back up, entering your shirt, feeling over your ribcage and up to a nipple, groaning disgustingly as they prodded at it, the flesh perking from intrusion. Your face contorted in displeasure, but they didn’t stop, “…Mm…Yeah, I’ll make this fucking quick.” They breathed, their hand fishing downward, unbuckling their belt quickly, tongue darting out, making you wince from the intent in that expression. The mugger smirked, “You’ll like my cock. It’s already hard for you, bitch. All you have to do is take it, and—” their voice changed, dropping to a terrified warble, their eyes widening as if they’d just seen a demon in the flesh.

A nearly gloved hand gripped the mugger by the back of the ski mask, jerking him back and toward the dumpster, slamming him against it. You watched with harsh breath as the second man, clad in a black trench top, matching pants, gloves and a Lecter-style cage half-mask, treated your assailant as if he were nothing more than a rag-doll. The hand that gripped that mask, snapped the mugger’s head to the side, baring his neck. Mask lifting, you could barely make out the shape of plump lips and long hypodermic fangs before they plunged into the soft flesh of the mugger’s neck, spewing blood from blunt force, covering the stranger’s lips and chin, dripping profusely. Holding up the assailant’s body as he cried out, writhing in pain, those lips sucking blood right from the artery like a tap, draining him and dropping him as dead weight.

Inching your way to the side, you found the chain link fence adjacent to the wall that you’d been pinned against. Pressing your back to it, you tried to figure out a way to get back to the cracked door that led back into the shop. The vampire turned to face you, eyes sharper than any knife, and focused on you—and suddenly, you froze. You should have run, but you found yourself cemented in place by catatonic shock. This creature just killed another man right in front of you.

Apron ruffled and composure a mess, you trembled, and found that you could do nothing more than just stare. You swore vampires didn’t exist, that was all folklore, but you couldn’t deny that you just saw someone drink another person’s blood, and even as a sanguine speckled hand put that mask back into place, your mind’s eye still flashed with a vision of those lips, and that dripping blood. The masked creature took a step towards you, his eyes flashing in different colors, pupils wide and direct. Internally screaming, begging to be saved, you gripped the cold metal of the chain length, arching backward, trying to dissolve through it.

You closed your eyes tight, praying that this was all a dream, but when you opened them, he was closer—and you had never heard so much as a footstep. Then, faster than you could blink, he was right in front of you. You whimpered and turned your head to the side, trying to stop him getting closer, but he merely tipped his head, the caged part of the mask close to your neck, the sound of him inhaling through it more than deafening.

He backed up slightly, only to gain leverage enough to wrap a hand around your neck, his previous victim’s blood smearing across your throat. His fingers tightened, and you croaked from behind them. Your hands came up to grip at a wrist, brows scrunching as you felt your breath mostly cut off, nails digging into his porcelain flesh just before his gloves. You struggled, and he pinned you bodily to the fence in order stop your moving.

You were no match for his strength, and as those gorgeous eyes stared into the pain of your own, you felt almost docile. Then, as if you were betraying yourself, your thighs twitched open and your hands dropped, gripping the chain link once more, your body language growing far more submissive, your breath growing harsher, throat moving beneath those fingers as you swallowed, the pulse at his fingertips picking up, pounding.

“There…So good…” A deviant tone pushed through the mask, wracking you as if he had struck your core himself, the coil of pleasure in your lower abdomen tightened, tensing your groin. You couldn’t believe that you were aroused. Throbbing harder than you ever had, shaking against the man who had just killed someone in front of you, and all but threatened that you were next. Something about the thrill had you trembling with need, your toes pointing as his body kept you stable, your form open to him, begging silently for him to take you right there, “Nnn…I can smell your sex from here.” He growled, eyes narrowing in the most sensual dominance.

His fingers only tightened, causing you to gasp for air, but he gently shifted his thumb, forcing your head to tip a bit so that he could come closer, inhaling your scent again, this time smelling how hard your heart raced. Intoxicated by his power, you stayed completely still, remaining that way until he pulled his hand back, dropping a bit to lock his arms under your knees, picking you up off the ground only to slam you back against the fence, making you groan in residual pain, your head dizzy from lack of oxygen. He snarled again, and you whimpered, arching your back against him, “T-take me…”

“Is that what you want, mortal?” He sneered, arching towards you, his mask remaining on his face to stop the blood-lust that panged him, wanting to have his way with you first. At the way you reacted to his power seducing you, his cock pulsed hard enough for you to feel it, making you throb deep in your abdominal center. He smirked, unseen to you, though his eyes spoke volumes, “You want me to fill you full?”

“Y-yes…” You moaned aloud, shaking in his grasp, your thighs locking around him just a bit tighter. For a moment you imagined how filled with desire and passion those eyes would look as he fucked you into submission, and it made you salivate lewdly, “Fuck me…fuck me, please.”

“…Nnnmmm…I love the way you beg.” He said, the depth and fullness of his voice nearly echoing around you, amplified by the way it exited that mask. He ran his hands further up the underside of your legs, towards your core, the strength of his fingers easily popping seams, one stitched at a time, making you gasp. Tipping his head, he watched you, girth throbbing densely at every pop of your pants as they tore, making him exhale a harsh, unnecessary breath, “Scream if you want.”

*****************

Strong hips slammed you into the metal fence with each deep strike of that vampiric prick, hooking upwards perfectly to harshly abuse every sensitive nerve inside of you. The sound of your skin meeting surrounded you in wet slaps, bruising your flesh with marks that you hoped never faded. Your hands were held high above your hand by one gloved hand of his, easily braced against chain-link as you tossed your head back toward the rain-speckled metal, lips peeled open in a loud cry of pleasure. That mask was forced against your neck, the vampire inhaling your scent, making him fuck you only that much harder, backed by the intense blood-lust that forced him onward.

Your thighs only locked harder, your muscles tensing roughly as you chased your pleasure, the sounds that rolled from your tongue increasingly submissive, and nearly pained with the intense pleasure that the thick member forced deep into your core was giving you. The vampire grunted, rolling their hips with perfect dominant control, knowing you were close to your peak. The deeper he got, the more you cried out, your knuckles going white against the black of his jacket.

“I-I’m g-gonna—I c-can’t—” You managed, though your voice was cut off by a forearm pressed tight to your lips, keeping you from speaking another word. Fingers of that same arm able to reach the top of that mask, easily pushing it down to reveal thick lips still pink with blood from his prior kill. Plunging teeth into your neck, your eyes widened hard, your lips open wide in a silent scream from behind that arm, the muscles of your body tensing hard before spasming hard, cumming hard in his grasp, flooding him completely.

Your muscles clamped down on him, milking him for all he had, and as he drank from you, he grunted densely, his hips thrusting forward roughly, jerking erratically before slamming deep, the thick head of that cock pulsing densely, shooting dense ropes of immortal cum deep within you. Your orgasm, and his combined, made your heart beat wildly, aiding in the drain of blood into his lips. He couldn’t help but keep himself inside of you, feeling how warm you were around him, and how you hungered for him in the most primal sense.

Slowly, he removed his forearm from your face, but you had been so drained to the point of weakness that you couldn’t push him away, even as that mouth still nursed from your neck. You made weak, breathless sounds, pain returning to your body, a few tears falling from your cheek. Snapping his head back, his teeth left your neck, making you gasp loudly. Turning your head to look at him, you found yourself almost sad that this was over, assuming that he would leave you for dead, “…Are you going to kill me now?” You asked, fear flooding your vision.

He smirked, and for the first time, you saw his full expression—he was the most beautiful man you had ever seen in this, or any life. Baring his fangs at you had you cowering further, but he didn’t bite you again, not yet, “Fuck, I want to…but your blood is so sweet…” He licked his lips, “…and your depths are so hot…and tight…” He bit his lip, and you felt his cock give a hard pulse, still inside of you. He let his lip pop from his teeth, tongue peeking a moment, “I’ll let you live, but…I will come back here just to feed from you, and fuck you raw–”

“–And next time I’ll have you screaming my name…

…Into the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am here with another one! This time, it’s the sixth part of a seven part series called “Into The Night”. I’m going to do a version for every member of Monsta X. They are all Vampire AUs, but for different kinds of vampires. Vampires have always been my favorite of the cliche horror related supernatural creatures, and I enjoy them so much that I wrote seven segments! Wow, we have come so far! I am excited to present this one, as Jooheon is my bias~ I had lots of fun writing this one, so I hope you really enjoy it. Happy smutting~


End file.
